Christmas decorative light bulb strings typically have a serial connection circuit to connect miniature light bulbs in a string. Once one of the light bulbs fails, the circuit is interrupted and all light bulbs in the string will not be lit up. Thus it is desirable to have improvements made on such structure In the past some proposals were offered to overcome the aforesaid shortcoming. For instances U.S. Pat. No. 6053774 uses Y-shaped blocks in the holder shell and an electrical connection bar on the top. When a connection sleeve is assembled with a holder shell, the Y-shaped blocks and the electrical connection bar are held in contact with two opposite electrical connection terminals. Such design is inconvenient in manufacturing and increases complexity of assembling processes. Worse than that, the structure can not provide reliable electrical connection and thus it does not meet practical requirements in the field.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide an electrical connection means used in a miniature light bulb string that ingeniously combines the light bulb holder and a conductor plate to form a parallel connection circuit there between. It has the advantages of the enhanced reliability of a light bulb string and an elongated service life. Now the features and the advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. shell with two downwardly extending wires; said U-shaped conductor plate abutting against the two conductive terminals to form an electrical connection in parallel with said miniature light bulb when said connection sleeve is seated in a holder shell.